


In Exchange

by Elleth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bargaining, Extra Treat, F/F, Self-Sacrifice, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: Whatever happened to the Lady of the Blue Brooch?





	In Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpray/gifts).



> A little something extra. ♥

The army of Rhudaur came over the fallow fields of autumn. The Prince marched to counter them. So shielded, folk fled into the capitol, steps and voices hushed among the ancient barrows. Chaff itched on Ivriluin's skin, grinding and baking precious winter stores into soft white loaves, bread-giver and lady. 

News came on the bent back of the armies returning: The Prince had fallen. A weight fell from Ivriluin also, weeping in spite of herself when she brewed the funeral beer and packed the belongings of her daughter, to be fostered safe from harm at the King's court in Fornost. 

*

Amon Sûl taken, Cardolan beleaguered, anxiously awaiting some message saying her line continues in safety: Ivriluin's feet itched to run for refuge even as her husband's tomb was sealed - down the ravine, away from the weeping and hunger - stores all but used up, taking least for herself, running fingers over a memory of summers past and a promise, the help of the forest given in exchange for her name, a night of thunder and water. And a token: the blue brooch already once granted her refuge from the Prince's wrath.

Whether the wood and water loved her yet - she'd see. 

* 

Her burdens shed like millstones into the hallowed pool. In the warm hollow, autumn held less sway, ripened late-summer golden berries prickled on her tongue until white hands took her brown ones, lips kissed her hair and brushed the brooch always upon her shoulder.

"A hefty trade it might seem to some - but one lifetime spent in love for many, well-provided for. You already ate my berries, sealed my bargain. Your people will lack nothing while you're with me, while your lifetime lasts you, beloved."

Worries would no longer drown her. What could she do but follow, lightly going underwater?


End file.
